


A Whole New World

by Niivah



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niivah/pseuds/Niivah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After destroying the Shikon jewel, Kagome is able to return to her time, but Inuyasha is not. While they try to find a way to connect the worlds again, Inuyasha must learn to adapt to this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story so far. It has been about 6 years since i wrote anything. so constructive critisim would be very helpful. Thank you. and of course let me know if you like it =]

Utter and complete darkness surrounded them. Kagome had made the correct wish. For the Shikon jewel to disappear, but she and Inuyasha seemed to be floating in a kind of limbo. Suddenly a light appeared and they were moving through the well. When they exited, she saw her family looking worried. “Mama! Grandpa! Sota!” She leapt out of the mouth of the well and hugged her family. Inuyasha watched, relieved that she could be with her family. But then he realized that he didn’t want to be without her. He too climbed out of the well. Kagome noticed he was standing there and walked over to him. They stared at each other.

“Uh…I’ll see you in a few days then!” Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome looked up at him, nodded and hugged him tight. He blushed “Kagome…” she let him go.

He said goodbye to everyone and said he would back soon.

“It’s really over.” He said to himself. He leapt into the well. But instead of being met by the blue light, he slammed face first into the bottom of the well.

“What the hell?!” Inuyasha exclaimed

“Inuyasha?”

“I can’t get through”

“Why don’t you try it again” Sota suggested.

Inuyasha mumbled obscenities to himself as he leapt out the well. He stood at the edge and looked down. “I still have to check on Miroku and the others” he thought. right before he jumped, Kagome’s grandpa chimed in, “Try not to land on your face. Go feet first this time” Inuyasha glared at him and hopped in. BOOM! He hit the bottom again, this time on his butt. “Dammit” he punched the side of the wall and flew out.

“Well it looks like I’m stuck over here…” he mumbled

“What, you don’t want to be over here?” Kagome asked

“Maybe” he spat and crossed his arms

“Oh Ok” she smiled at him

“I’m scared” Sota whispered and hid behind their mother.

“SIT!” Kagome commanded. The subjugation beads glowed, and down into the well he flew.

About an hour later, Grandpa was at the well, using one of ‘spells’ to try and open it. Sota was watching tv. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting under Goshinboku. Kagome took a deep breath. “Dinner should be ready soon” she thought.

“Inuyasha. Now that you’re here…for a while. I’m glad.” She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

“Me too” he replied and laid his head on hers.

“I wonder how Sango and everyone else is doing”

“Yeah me too. I wanted to go back and check on them. But the well…”

Kagome saw her mom walking over. She lifted her head off Inuyasha’s shoulder and began to blush. Her mother pretended she didn’t see anything and just smiled. “Dinner is ready you two. Oh and Inuyasha, I’m glad you’ll be staying” She gave another smile and turned to the house. Inuyasha and Kagome rose to their feet and went inside.

At the table, Sota was asking Inuyasha 1001 questions about demons while Grandpa was laying down the ‘rules’ to Inuyasha concerning his sword, ears and demon powers and so on.

“Speaking of that” Mama butt in “You’re going to have to go to school” Kagome dropped her chopsticks.

“I-I-Inuyasha…in school…with me…” her jaw dropped and left eye was twitching.

“Um…Kagome?” Sota called. Her mother ignored her freak out moments and continued.

“We’ll also have to dye you’re hair, do something about those ears…”

Inuyasha touched his hair and ears. “School…hair…ears” he repeated

“Oh yes, and that sword too. You won’t be needed that over here. And we’ll have to fix you a room. So much to do” she was mumbling to herself now.

Inuyasha was clutching his ears and sword for dear life.  
“My Tetsuaigia? Why?”

“You have no use for such a thing over here. Hand it over. I’ll keep it safe in the shrine” Grandpa insisted

“Hey! Back off old man!” ‘

Kagome still looked dazed. She kept repeating ‘Inuyasha’ and ‘school’ over and over again.

“Can’t forget that gaudy red outfit…” Sota commented

“Oh yes. We’ll have to take you shopping Inuyasha.“ Kagome’s mom agreed

“Sho-p-ping? What’s sho-p-ping?” Inuyasha asked Kagome

Kagome finally snapped out of her stupor, “shopping?” But before she could respond, her mom rose and told Sota to help Inuyasha take a bath.

“Bath” Inuyasha looked puzzled “You have a river nearby?”

“No” Sota answered “We have tubs and showers in the house. You can take a bath everyday over here” He took Inuyasha’s hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

“Mama, Inuyasha can’t go to school with me…he’s over 200 years old!”

“Haha, well Kagome, he doesn’t look it. He has to go, and it will probably be good for him.” She smiled and began to clear the table. Kagome helped her, while Grandpa went out the well once more before calling it a night.

After everything was cleaned up she went into her room and collapsed on her bed. Inuyasha came in and she had to hold in her laughter. His hair was poofy and it was everywhere, and he was wearing some of grandpa street clothes. He looked so uncomfortable, she felt bad for him. She lead him to the bathroom so she could fix his hair. As soon as the blow dryer turned on, he leapt into the air and started growling at the device.

“What the hell is that thing?!” he snarled

“It’s a blow dryer…it dries your hair fast.” She explained

“Well, why does it howl?”

“It doesn’t howl…it’s just air….wind. Now calm down and let me do this”

“No”

“Let me do it”

“No”

“Your hair is all over the place!”

“So”

“Ugh! You are so frustrating!”

“Fine! Do it then!”

He sat down and Kagome was able to finish drying his hair, and was careful not to stay on his ears for too long. When she was done he stood and about to start fussing at her about how hot the wind was, but he touched his hair. “It’s so soft…” he played with it for a little while. She shook her head and left him to his amusement. Kagome saw her mom carrying pillows to the guest room. The bed was made and she left the window open so he could smell the air.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome called “Come look at where you’re gonna sleep.”

Inuyasha came in scratching his head. “I kinda wanted to sleep outside” he mumbled

“Well just give the bed a try for a few nights at least. You might like it” Kagome’s mom offered

“Uhh… ok”

Kagome pulled the quilt and the sheets back and tapped the bed.  
“Go on, get in” she smiled  
Inuyasha climbed into the bed, the springs creaked, he leapt in the air, and was about to claw the mattress.  
“Inuyasha! It was just the mattress, sometimes it makes noises”  
“Oh…” He calmed down and lay in the bed. It was comfortable, but he didn’t like that it made noises.  
“Inuyasha, try not to destroy the room ok” Kagome pleaded and returned to her own room, as did everyone else.

Kagome lie there in her bed thinking. Wondering if Inuyasha would be able to adjust. She heard her door open, it was Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha, what are you doing?”

“Um, I wanted to sleep on the floor. If that’s ok…”

“Inuyasha…yeah it’s ok”

He walked towards her bed, and got his hands and knees, crawled in a circle and plopped down. Kagome smiled and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Inuyasha woke to the smell of food cooking. Kagome was gone so he went into the kitchen to look for her. Halfway there he felt something. “I have to pee” he said aloud. Sota overheard and took him to the bathroom.

“But I don’t wanna take another bath” Inuyasha whined

“It’s not that. C’mon”

He showed Inuyasha the toilet and told him what to do. Inuyasha looked confused but Sota encouraged him and he left him to do his business. Inuyasha went and pushed the button on the top of the toilet just like Sota told him to, and it roared to life. Inuyasha jumped back and yelled. Sota burst in and told him it was fine, that toilets make that noise. Sota then proceeded to show Inuyasha how to brush his teeth. End result: there was water and toothpaste everywhere. Inuyasha ran out of the bathroom and yelled he would never go back in there again. He saw their mother and said hi.

“Oh good morning Inuyasha. How did you sleep?”

“Ok I guess”

 

“Well that’s good I know it takes some adjusting, but you will get used to it. Kagome ran out to the store for me, she should be back soon.”

On cue, Kagome walked inside. “I’m home!” she announced “Oh, good morning Inuyasha. Mom I got it”  
She took a package of black hair dye out of the bags and handed it to her.

“Oh, this will do just fine. You got more than one right?”

“Yes, I got three”

“Ok, well Inuyasha we are going to change the color of your hair. We’re going to make it black”

“Black?” Inuyasha looked terrified “But my hair is white”

“I know, but this will help you blend is easier”

“What are they gonna do to me” He wondered

Kagome asked him to go into the bathroom, and he lost it. “Bathroom! Oh no! I’m not going back in there again!” and he took off out the door.


End file.
